


Good at Not Breaking Promises

by taeminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Endgame, Fluff, Honeypup, M/M, the end implies they're old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminhyuk/pseuds/taeminhyuk
Summary: The movie ends, and Minhyuk is sleeping on Jooheon's shoulder.





	Good at Not Breaking Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guyssss
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by that moment of No Exit, when Minhyuk is all comfy on Jooheon's side, but originally it was supposed to be the prologue of an angst shortfic. I didn't even write the first chapter entirely, so I figured it would be a nice fluff to post and make you vomit reading honeypup being all cuddly (apparently I like that setting a lot).

The movie was already coming to an end, and although Jooheon was hooked on the screen, he was also aware of his boyfriend slowly dozing off on him. He irradiated warmth, hugging Jooheon's arm and using his shoulder as a pillow, breathing evenly. Minhyuk was the perfect definition of home to him, even more than the cozy flat they shared. 

When the credits started rolling, Jooheon turned to kiss his soft dark hair. Minhyuk gazed at him and his lips turned upwards softly, eyelids heavy. He pouted, and the younger locked their lips for a moment, before softly bumping their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. 

"Somebody's tired." Jooheon whispered, receiving a shy nod as an answer. "Come on, let's go to bed." 

The brunet whined, claiming the couch was warm and comfortable enough, but the younger knew he'd be thanked on the next morning. He ended up strolling to the room with Minhyuk clutched onto his back like a baby koala. He clutched onto him again when they settled in bed, lights off and duvets covering their bellies. 

"Jooheon-ah." Minhyuk called a few minutes into the silence. 

It startled Jooheon a bit. He hadn't realized he was only half-awake. 

"Yes, hyung?" He searched for his boyfriend's hand in the dark and laced their fingers together. "What are you thinking about?" 

Minhyuk took a few seconds to reply. 

"You're the best part of me." He murmured, snuggling into Jooheon's embrace a little more, as if his arms were the safest place in the world. And, to him, it really was. 

The younger was too tired to open his eyes, but he couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. 

"Am I?" His heart warmed up, a fuzzy and content feeling on his belly, as if he had just eaten something sweet. "I thought it was the other way around." 

Minhyuk shook his head, his hair tickling the other's chin, "No. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." 

Jooheon didn't think he would ever get used to this feeling. It was too good to last forever. But he made a silent promise everytime Minhyuk got home exhausted from work and beamed at him. Everytime he said things like that, in the silence of their nest. Everytime he got sick and needed to be taken care of, or the opposite. Jooheon would never hurt him, never be anything but honest, respectful and compreensive. He was good at not breaking promises.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world either." He whispered back, confident of his words.

Minhyuk hummed in content, and Jooheon can't remember who fell asleep first. He recalls waking up with a kiss on the cheek, though, because that's how they wake each other up until today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistake, feel free to point them out so I can correct them (and learn, ofc). I hope you enjoyed it <3 See you next time \o (do I use emoticons too much?)


End file.
